The Curse of the Argyle Sweater
by paynesgrey
Summary: Piz discovers that Veronica might have a thing for argyle. Spoilers up to Season Three, Episode One Welcome Wagon. PizVeronica.


AN: I am a LoVe shipper to the max, so please don't flame me! This theme was a challenge prompt on an LJ community. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Curse of the Argyle Sweater**

Plopping next to him on the bench, Veronica handed him a shopping bag and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Here," she said. "I brought you some clothes to get you by." Piz watched her as she rolled her eyes and then flipped her hair. "The original owner won't be needing these clothes anymore."

Piz nodded, taken by Veronica's generosity, and as usual, taken by her charm and beauty as well. In fact, her 'charm' and 'beauty' had been plaguing his mind and jump-starting his libido ever since he arrived at Hearst. What was it about Veronica Mars that had him so entranced?

He cleared his throat and took the bag, murmuring a thank you to her generosity. He bowed his head and checked the contents of the bag as Veronica began to yammer off information about his case.

He would have stayed quiet, possibly even ate up every word she said until he saw something in the bag that struck him.

"An argyle sweater?" he interrupted her, and she stopped mid-sentence to look over at him.

Then he saw it – that something in her eyes that stripped away 'sarcastic Veronica' into a human being like everyone else.

Piz saw Veronica's eyes moved over the shirt as he brought it out from the bag and inspected it. He was convinced by the way her jaw opened and closed slowly that there was history behind this shirt.

"Your friend must have really dug argyle," Piz cracked with a half smile, and Veronica only nodded dumbly to that. He was convinced – Veronica had 'a thing' for argyle sweaters – or maybe men who _wore_ argyle sweaters. He inwardly grinned; his other brain schemed.

She shook her head, trying to focus and then saying, "Anyway…" But Piz was intent on bringing out the sweater, unfolding it, and draping it over his chest to surmise if it would fit.

"It'll fit; trust me," Veronica quipped, somewhat annoyed.

Piz grinned at her, and he was sure the sweater was making her uncomfortable. He lifted it up and inspected it again, "Hrmm… maybe I should try it on now. Here."

Veronica pursed her lips and looked at the busy flow of students on campus and then turned her attention back to Piz. She gave him a hard stare, "No really, I think it'll fit. Now, can we focus on the case please?"

Piz shrugged, ignoring her and then motioning to take his own shirt off to try the other one on. Piz felt her eyes on him, and he knew she was irritated that he'd rather focus on the shirt. He saw her face pale as he began to raise his shirt over his head …

"Piz, geez," Veronica scolded, gripping his arm and stopping him. She cocked her head and gave him an exasperated look.

He froze, not sure what to make of her hard grip on his forearm or that she was even touching him. He swallowed uncomfortably. "Sorry, Veronica," he breathed, and the world seemed to slow around them. "Um, listen Veronica, there's something I need to tell …"

"Piz! Earth to Piz!" she exclaimed, "Can we get back on track here? Yes, I have a thing for argyle. No, I don't want to see you in it – yet, I mean …" She looked away uncomfortably and then shook her head.

Piz's face brightened. "So does that mean you'd like to …"

She smacked him in the head and glared at him, "Your stuff, Piz! Do you want to talk about argyle all day or do you want your stuff back?"

Looking into her eyes, he saw nothing but business. His libido deflated to the size of a pea, and then he realized that not only did he totally fail at coming on to her, but she also didn't even pick up on his signals.

'I bet she thought I was being just a goof ball the entire time,' he thought mournfully, as Veronica let his forearm loose, grabbed the argyle sweater, and then shoved it into the bag. She tucked the bag behind her so it was out of his hands, out of his focus.

Veronica sighed. Piz moped, and then she broke the silence by yammering about the case again.

The only hope Piz had in this whole ego-deflating ordeal was that the next time he saw Veronica he'd surely wear the sweater – and then, he'd definitely make his move.


End file.
